Bar of Soap
by Honey-Bunny-Mello
Summary: Beyond would do anything to protect his twin brother. Even if it meant killing off his own father and anyone else who dares to mess with them. Living in a home with an abussive father and lack of popularity... and the fact that bullies murdered his brother, Beyond wants revenge. And he'll get it one way or another. AU rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really over working myself. I have a whole lot of unfinished stories to work on and I continue to work on more. It's like, every idea that I have, I have to write them down and make a new story. I swear this is my last new story. After this, no more new ones will come in until I've finished the others.**

**I've always wanted to write something with Beyond Birthday in it. This is my first time writing a story on him which I pray that it is good enough. This story is an AU so don't get all surprise if there are oocness and other crap like that. So, I've said all that to say this, I hope you enjoy this story and R&R!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Prologue:_

A raven haired boy sat in a dark closet. His face was buried in his knees which were shaking violently. Warm tears ran down his bruised cheeks, with his eyes swollen shut. The cold tiles that was on the floor frozen his bare feet on the surface. Arms and legs full of whips and cuts.

The sobbing ceased as approaching footsteps came closer. They were not at all light, in fact, it was almost like stomping. The boy's eye shot open as the footsteps disappeared. Was he gone? The boy reached his shaky hand up to the knob of the door and grabbed it ever so lightly. He felt his body stiffen at the feel but urged himself to move on.

Quietly, ever so quietly, he opened the door. His breathing became uneven and his body trembled. When the door opened, he was greeted by a shade of darkness. The room was cold and not at all welcoming. In fact, it was the opposite. It was filled with discomfort and harm. Like the boy can be harmed at any second.

He started to leave the closet until a firm hand grabbed him. "Beyond, no" said a voice in a whispered tone. "We have to get out of here" the red eyed teen raven, named Beyond, said firmly. "No, he's leading us on" said the other teen with black messy hair and dark eyes. "How so?" Beyond asked. "I just seen him leave." "He didn't go anywhere" the other said with gritted teeth. Beyond raised a brow. He swore he heard the guy leave. He knew he did. Or was his twin brother right?

Beyond furrowed his eyebrows as if in thought. "Grab my ankles" he said in a quiet voice. "What?" his twin asked in confusion. "Just in case he's out there you could drag me in" Beyond said. "Now don't question me, just do it!" he commanded. The other nodded, grabbing his brother's ankles as he laid flat on his stomach.

Beyond threw himself in the dark room, squinting his eyes in the darkness. He saw that the bed was still messy and that glass shimmered in the poorly lit moon light. He frowned, adjusting his pupils. Nothing. He grinned to the best of his ability and told his brother it was clear. The other nodded, also climbing out of their hiding spot.

What they didn't know was that a tall figure was standing behind the door. "See L" Beyond said with that same grin. "I told you he was gone." Beyond stood up to his full height and closed the door. L's eyes widened as he saw what his brother didn't see. The man they were running from.

"Why the hell were you two hiding?" the raspy voice asked, which made Beyond wince. "D-Dad! We're sorry. It won't happen again!" L tried to reason. Beyond dared not move. He feared that something might happen to him. "Whose fucking idea was it?" The man shouted. Beyond looked over to his younger twin brother with wide eyes. He saw the fear washed over the other. He had to do it. For L.

He sighed, bowing his head low. He slowly raised his right hand shakily. His breathing was still uneven. "I-It was my idea father" he said in his mono-toned voice. L blinked in disbelief. His brother just made a bold move.

Without warning, a leather belt was wrapped around the red eyed teen's neck. The man pulled both ends, obviously trying to strangle him. "B-Beyond!" L cried out. "L, r-run!" Beyond struggled to say, for his windpipe was being cut off. L backed up to the wall, clearly shocked

The man let the belt go, making him collapse to the floor. Panting and coughing, Beyond's vision was in and out. It was hard to stay conscious. The man grunted in approval and turned on his heel. His dark, cold eyes staring daggers at a shaking L. He smiled sickly as strutted over to the other. Beyond panted as he struggled to lift his body up. His eyes grew as he saw the direction he was headed. "L! Run!" he called out with the piece of strength he had.

L's eyes widened and he stood up and tried to run away. Unlucky for him, the man grabbed his arm, slamming him on the wall harshly. L grunted, but other than that, said nothing. He stared in terror at the man who grinned evilly at him. "I'll show you not to steal from me ever again!" his father shouted, unzipping his pants. "Dad! No!" L pleaded struggling to pry the man's hands off of his wrists.

His father slapped him hard in the face and wrapped his hand around L's slim neck. "Shut the fuck up you pussy" he whispered harshly into his ear, licking the soft skin of his neck. "You think you're a real man huh? Stealing from me and shit!" "Dad, we didn't" "Shut up!" the man shouted again slapping him on the face again. L spitted out blood as he gasped for air.

"L!" Beyond yelled standing up. It was too late, for the man already pulled down both, his and L's pants. "No!" L shouted, squirming violently. The man threw him on the bed, spreading the teen's legs apart. "Get off of him!" Beyond screamed, charging at the man. When he ran up on him, his father managed to take one teen hard in his face. That was all Beyond needed before he fell over and slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

"Beyond!" L screamed in pain as his father entered him roughly.

_L…_

"Beyond!" L cried again this time sounding far away.

_L…Sorry. _ Beyond thought as his eyes closed.

"Beyond!"

_Sorry that I'm not strong enough to protect you._

**So, how was it? I'll try to update the next chapter on the same day. Might take weeks at a time to upload others because I have no access to the internet. Some people are so luck. See you later guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally did it! The next chapter! Anyways, I've noticed that the title to this story is very odd. Very, different somehow. Well, I'm different so it won't make a difference. This title is not what you think this will turn out to be. No, there would be no giant soap bars attacking the world with laser eyes. Nope, just another some what tragic story is all. Please enjoy!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 1:_

"BB" a soft voice called, lightly shaking the sleeping form. Beyond groaned as pain shot through all parts of his body. He flickered his eyes open slowly only to be greeted with large panda like ones. "L?" he choked up shifting slightly. L smiled a little at the sight that his brother was okay enough to wake up. BB tried to sit up but the pain shot through him like lightning bolts. "Shit!" he cried out falling back on his back.

"Don't move Beyond" L said throwing covers over his and fluffing his pillow. "You need all of the rest you can get." Beyond smiled. But it instantly fell a he frowned up at his brother. "L," he began but was cut off. "Never mind me" he said with a smile to assure him" I'm fine. He didn't do too much damage this time." BB blinked in pure confusion. How can his brother be alright with this?

"But he raped you L" he said sternly. "How can you be okay?" "I'm use to it" L said in a whisper. BB felt his eyes water but forced them back. No, he couldn't cry in front L. he promised not to. "He chooses me because I'm physically weak" L continued. "You, on the other hand, are stronger than me." "Don't say that L" BB said roughly grabbing his arm. L winced which made BB let go quickly. "Sorry" he mumbled. "What time is it?"

L looked over at the clock and sighed. "Almost time to get up and get ready for school" he said standing up. Beyond nodded and made to get out of the bed also. The pain hit him again but he shook it off. He stood up, looking around the room with a surprised expression. The room was cleaned spotless with nothing out of place.

"Where's dad?" Beyond asked staring at his brother who was now making up the bed he was previously in. "Job interview" L answered plainly. "I hope he gets it. If he does, then that'll mean he'll be out of the house more often." BB nodded in agreement. But one thing he left out. If he did get the job, then that meant that their father would have no reason to beat on them. Beyond shook the thoughts from his head as he shuffled over to the closet. He opened it carelessly and scanned his eyes over the selection of clothing.

He settled on a black short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and black and white converses. His father might have been cruel, but for some reason, he never wanted his sons to leave out of his house looking any kind of way. Something about reputation. Not that he had a good one in his opinion. He walked up to the now made up bed, throwing his clothes on it. "Are we eating at school today?" L asked sitting on the bed next to Beyond's clothes.

"Looks like we have to" BB answered going through his drawer in search for other things he'll need for his shower. "If dad left this early, then I'm not taking chances on staying here and eat. No telling when he's coming home." "Good point" L said now sitting in his crouching position.

BB sighed and ran his fingers through hi somewhat tamed black hair. He slowly lifted up his shirt only to see many bruises and gashes. He body was still in pain so this meant he had no choice but to turn to medication. "L, is there any more Tylenol?" he turned to his twin who was silently reading a book. "I don't think so. Dad got pissed and flushed them all" he answered not really looking up. "Aw, great" Beyond huffed in irritation. "Looks like we have to go meds shopping later." "We don't have to" L said, big panda eyes looking up at his brother. "I have some under my mattress."

Beyond smiled and walked over to his twin's bed. Lifting it up, he searched for what he needed. He grinned when he found it but something else caught his interest. A folded up piece of paper with dried blood stains on the back. He frowned at this and carefully picked it up. He had a strange feeling that this was L's blood to say the least.

He slipped the paper under his shirt and walked off to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second" he mumbled before closing the door behind him.

*L's POV*

I watched as he disappeared in the bathroom. I let out a relieved sigh as of shifted over to relieve some of the aching pain in my ass. It hurts, but I would never tell Beyond that. He was stressing much as it is. He always took the worst of the punishments and I took on just the sexual abuse. I wish I had the power to stop all of this. But I'm weak and our father is strong.

With that fresh in mind, I sighed and stood up from the bed. There were more things I wanted to do before we head out to school. I walked in the living room, turning on the small lamp that sat in the corner. Our home wasn't healthy looking, but we were grateful for it. The condition was horrible let along the things that happens inside the walls, but we still was grateful. At least our father had a heart to not kick me and BB out in the streets which I am very certain that he'll be planning to soon.

I sat in my regular position, pulling out a spare piece of paper. I pulled out a rusty knife that I knew too well and sliced it across my index finger. With a comforting smile, I took out my pen and wrote something down. Little by little I let the blood drip on the paper, seeping into the words I was writing down.

BB knows nothing about this and I hope he'll never find out. If he did, he might kill me. I continued for a few more minutes until I heard the bathroom door open. I hurried up and threw the things back where they were and sat there like nothing has been going on. I saw that steam followed Beyond out as he made his way over to me. He sighed and dropped the medicine case in my lap, rubbing his palm tenderly on his neck.

"Feeling any better?" I asked pocketing the medication. "Yeah, I guess. Still a little sore here and there but it's, what ever" he said with a shrug. I smiled as I stood up to grab my backpack. BB did the same, throwing it over his shoulders. "Alright. Ready to go to the hell hole called school?" he asked me. I laughed at the remark and nodded. "Ready when you are" I said walking to the door after him.

When we made it over, he stopped dead in his tracks. "L" he said without looking at me. "Yes Beyond?" I answered. "Try to stay strong today, okay?" he asked looking at me with those bright red eyes. "Yeah, right" I mused walking after him.

And this is only the beginning of the day.

**I am done! Sorry if t was too short for your liking. I'll try to make it longer next time! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope this one would be at least kind of fun to write. We'll have to wait and see. Onward!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or the characters. Wish I did though!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 2:_

The birds were chirping as the weather looked somewhat nice that day. Two twins walked side by side to their bus stop. To Beyond, it was nothing. But to L, everything takes its turn for the worst. L sighed, mentally preparing himself for the fun the others will be having as the view of even more teenagers came to his vision. Beyond seen his brother's unease attitude on wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Everything will be okay L" he whispered into his eyes, warm breath hitting L's cold skin. "Stay with me, and it'll be fine." "Are you sure?" L whispered back. They were only centimeters away from the others. "It's fine" BB said, squeezing his other half's hand. L nodded and squeezed back.

Unlike Beyond, L was not at all popular and was not good at making friends. Everyday, the other teens made fun of him or beat him up when BB's not around. But if he found out, he goes back and beats the living shit out of them which caused them both to get suspended, and they get sent home which resulted in them both getting brutally beat by their father.

The two came to a halt by the stop sign, ignoring the other teens. "Hey! Faggot twins!" someone called, throwing their arm over Beyond's shoulder. Beyond growled under his breath and stared daggers at a certain brown haired teen. "You two look like you're in a good mood. What? Did you guys fuck each other last night or something?" the teen said, earning laughs and high fives from the others. BB felt his temper melt. If he had a pencil, he would shove it into the other guy's leg.

"Leave us alone Light" L growled, snatching his brother from the one name Light. "What do you want anyways?" "I just wanted to say hi to you gays" Light said with a smugly look. Beyond clutched his fist. Light had no idea how close to death he was. "Come on Light, give them a break" said a ravened haired teen, throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder. "They've had enough. Besides, I believed that they had a threesome with their daddy."

Now that struck a nerve. Beyond snatched out of L's grasp and yanked the other raven, Matsuda, towards him. "Run that past me again bitch!" he barked. "Beyond! It's not worth it!" L said trying to pry the two apart. "No, it's fine. Give me ten minutes in a dark alleyway. I can toughen him out" BB growled dangerously low. "I wouldn't make any threats" Light said. "You're out numbered. We can al kick your ass without busting a sweat."

Beyond loosened his grip, but still held on to the teen. His fist was clutched and so were his teeth. "Beyond, don't let them get to you" L whispered. "You're better than that." BB grunted and pushes Matsuda away. "You're right" he said with a frown. "I am better than these shit heads." Light grabbed Matsuda as he caught hi breath. "Watch your backs twins" he huffed as the bus pulled up to the curb.

Everyone entered except for BB. He glared at Light and Matsuda, silently praying that something would kill them before he did. "Come on Beyond" L said with his hand placed lightly on his shoulder. BB nodded and followed his twin inside. They both were walking down the isle of the full bus until someone stuck their foot out. L tripped first, catching BB off guard also falling down. "Hey look! The twins are humping in the bus!" someone shouted, making the whole bus roar in laughter.

The position they fell in was kind of, awkward. L landed on his elbows with his butt slightly up. And Beyond landed behind him on his knees making it look like they were having sex. L blushed in embarrassment, quickly standing up and ran to his seat. Beyond sat there, staring daggers at everyone. "Aw, what's wrong? Miss your boyfriend?" Light teased, high fiving Matsuda and any other person near him. BB growled and stood up, storming to his seat. He sat rough and huffed in irritation. He looked over at L and saw that he was looking out the window, face still red. People were still laughing and Beyond sighed. _So immature. _He thought to himself. _L… I'm sorry I embarrassed you._ He sighed once again and laid his head on the back of someone's seat.

*BB's POV*

How can so many people be so immature? The damn bastards need to grow up and beak out of this childish behavior. Everything else didn't bother me, but the remark about my father. That struck my nerves. I wanted to slice that kid's throat and would have it I had something to slice it with. I didn't care about my father, don't get me wrong, but the whole sex joke was sick! They have no idea. We are being raped and they have no idea! It's defensive. I never in my life want to have sex with a pig like him! I would be stooping too low for my liking. Not t mentions it might have hurt L's feelings!

I huffed and hit my head on the back of someone's seat. The thought just hurts. Even if they did know about our situation, they would use it against us or something. I blew at the thoughts and looked over at L. he was still looking out of the window watching the trees go by. I smiled at him slightly but ceased it as a thought occurred to me. I've always considered my feelings, but never bother to ask him how he feels.

"L" I said low enough so no one else could hear. He did not bother to answer. Instead, he continued to look out of the window. "L" I said a little more irritated. Still no answer. "Well fine! Be that way!" I said out loud, catching everyone's attention. L looked at me with blank eyes and raised a brow. "And you think yelling would get me to listen?" he asked. "Why the hell are you made at me? I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled as the bus stopped in front for the school. Everyone stood up, including L. I just sat there as he stepped over me to leave.

"L!" I yelled snatching his arm. He cried in pain and I let his wrist go. Did I grab him that hard? I pulled up his wrist bands and my eyes grew. There were bruises on both of his wrists. He blushed and turned his head. "He tied me up" he whispered. "As tightly as he could" "L, I'm sorry." "It's fine B" he said stepping around me to leave.

I watched as he left in pure confusion. L never showed his emotions and he blushing like that had me thinking. Our dad has broken him. Now he's all emotional. I sighed and also stepped out of the bus. If this keeps up, I might have to kill our father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I really wish I had internet at my house! Anyways, I've read over this and noticed that there are many mistakes. Sorry about that. (Te he) I'll be sure to go back and correct them. In the meantime, please enjoy the story and try not to focus on mistakes. Thank you! **

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 3:_

BB cursed under his breath as he walked through the busy halls of the school. L ran off somewhere and he was slowly getting irritated. _Where is he? _He asked himself. _And why does he have to be so childish at a time like this?_ The five minute bell rang and he cursed out loud. Seems like he have to find him later then.

BB sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and gripping it slightly. He walked down the hall deciding to use the restroom. As soon as he approached it, a young brunette girl walked up to him, blocking his path. He groaned and rolled his eyes, finding her presence really annoying.

"What do you want Linda?" he asked with an icy cold glare. "What makes you think I want anything Beyond?" she asked batting her eyelashes in attempt to wow him. BB raised a brow and rolled his eyes again. "Stop stalking me. Not only it's creepy, but it's not cute" he said coldly turning his back to her. "But Beyond, don't you want your popularity status to increase? If you go out with me, it'll shoot sky high!" Linda said in a giddy way. BB turned to look at her, mouth slightly agape. "If anything, it'll make me look like a loser" he stated, returning to his boring state.

Linda pouted in attempt to look cute. "Why do you think that?" she asked scooting closer to him. "For one, no one likes you" he answered backing up. "And for two, I don't want to date you." He slowly put his hand on the knob and opened the door to the boy's bathroom. "AW, come on Beyond! I know you like me" Linda giggled, putting her weight on him. BB 'Tch'd' and moved to the side, opening the door wide making Linda fall hard to the floor.

"Ah, shit!" she cursed out loud rolling on her side and nursing her arm. BB looked down at her with a small smirk. "I like you better when you're on the floor in pain" he said coolly stepping over her, making sure to slam the door and hit her head. He heard he mumble something like,"Jerk" and shrugged it off. He walked around the corner and froze in his step. His eyes grew with his mouth gaped. Anger seeped in him. What the hell do they think they are doing to him?

*L's POV*

When I exit the bus, I made sure I ran from out of B's sight. I really didn't want him to ask any questions on what happened last night. When I entered the school, I stopped and hunched over to catch my breath. The first bell rang, other students poured in. I straightened up and walked casually to my locker. The hallways were crowded and I'm sure people bumped me on purpose. I mean, no one likes me anyways. BB's the popular one after all. The only enemy he has is Light and his friends, but other than that, everyone loves him to death.

Anyways, I finally made it to my locker and placed my backpack on the ground next to it. I put in my combination, and started to take out the things I need for the first four classes. As I closed my locker, I heard footsteps approach behind me. I groaned as I knew who it was. "What is it Light? Matsuda?" I asked in my most emotionless voice. Light grinned, leaning on the locker that was next to mines. "So, where's your brother?" he asked in that sickly purred voice of his. "I do not know" I shrugged trying to pass by him. He reached his arm out to block my way. I frowned and turned to him, trying to give him my best glare.

"Hey Matsuda, check it out. He's glaring!" Light laughed which brought his friend to laugh too. "Quit funny looking I'd say" Matsuda said with a grin. "Listen you weak ass," Light said snatching my arm. "Come with us peacefully and your beating will not be that bad." I looked up at him with a blank face and sighed. "I think not" I said, snatching my arm away.

I started to walk off but Matsuda grabbed me and slammed me hard into the lockers. I hissed in pain and I looked up at them with fear in my eyes. "Like I said" Light said in a harsh tone. "Come with us! And since you've refused to, your beating will not be depended on your health!" My eyes widened as Matsuda snatched me up and forced me into the bathrooms by the lockers.

The doors snapped open as I was thrown to the floor. I groaned at the impact but said no more. I laid helplessly on the floor looking up at the two who was towered over me. "Now let's make this quick" Light said popping his knuckles. "I don't want to be late for class." With that said, Light took the first blow to my stomach. I gasped and cough for the impact was harsh and unmerciful.

He soon began to punch me in the face over and over again with Matsuda joining him. I couldn't do anything. All I did was cry in pain and spit out blood. After while, the floor was smudged with my blood and my use to be white shirt was now covered in blood. Light stood up straight with a smile plastered on his face. I knew that mile. They were not done yet.

"Matsuda, you know what to do" Light said, opening one of the stall's door. I huffed as I continued to cough up blood. My body was weak. I could not fight back. It hurts too much. Matsuda grabbed me roughly and dragged me into the stall. I tried to hold on to the side, but I soon lost that grip and was tossed carelessly near a toilet. Light smirked and nodded to Matsuda. Matsuda grinned and readied himself.

"Twenty seconds" he said and Matsuda shoved my head into the toilet. I heard him count slowly. I gagged as I lost my breath. I was drowning. Dark red ribbons of my blood floated to the surface. I was shaking. I really think I'm gonna die.

Matsuda yanked my head out and I coughed violently. "Thirty seconds, go" he said and Matsuda shoved me in again, not giving me time to breath. I grabbed the sides of the toilet trying to push myself out. Who was I kidding? They were stronger than me. My head came back up and I've seen stars. It hurts so much. _BB, where are you?_ I asked in my head. As soon as they were about to do it again, this time for forty seconds, the bathroom door slammed open.

And there stood the person I wanted to see. My big brother.

**Kind of ooc but, eh, they'll get back in character. Anyways, please review and I'll try to post sooner. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back! This time I'll try to make this chapter a little longer. Key word: Try. I really don't know. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 4:_

BB stood frozen in his tracks. Mostly from anger. The sight of his brother with blood on him was not a good sign. BB blinked and gritted his teeth, red eyes even redder. "What the FUCK is going on here?" he yelled in a deadly loud voice. L looked up and saw his brother. He huffed and bowed his head low. "Oh look whose came to join you" Light said with a grin, snatching L's head up so he could see. "Little big brother to the rescue." Matsuda laughed which caused BB to frown even harder, if possible.

"Let. Him. Go!" he commanded walking over to the two. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Light asked. "Two against one? That wouldn't be a fun fight. Well, for us it would be, but for you, not so much." "Why the hell do you have to have back up?" BB asked with venom in his words. "What? Too pussy to fight me one on one?"

Light growled and threw L to the side. "Matsuda! Watch him!" Light commanded. "I'll take care of this piece of shit." Matsuda grabbed L but was looking at BB. He has a bad feeling. BB did look kind of strong… and crazy to do anything. Light walked slowly over to Beyond with a cocky grin. "You want a fight fag?" Light asked. "I'll give you a fight!"

Light threw his fist at the raven as hard as he could. BB swiftly grabbed it and returned the punch to Light's jaw. Matsuda gasped as Light fell to the floor hard. Blood oozed from his mouth as he shakily stood up. "That's all you've got?" BB asked with a raised brow. Light was breathing hard, clutching his teeth and fist balled.

He screamed to the top of his lungs and launched at the other boy again. This time BB didn't hold back. He also charged and tackled the brunette to the ground. "Get off of me you piece of shit!" Light yelled squirming under the other. "Matsuda! Don't just sit there! Help me!" Matsuda blinked and looked up at BB who was now cracking his knuckles. "R-Right" Matsuda stuttered, raising slowly to his feet. BB raised his fist to take a blow but stopped instantly. He grinned and looked over at Matsuda.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" BB asked in a somewhat wicked tone. Matsuda shook his head quickly and went back to guarding L. "Fucking pussy!" Light yelled. BB slowly turned his head towards his victim and smiled. "Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot" he said in a sweet voice. He grabbed a fistful of Light's shirt and snatched him violently. "You fuck with my brother, the outcome would be brutal to your health" he whispered with a growl.

BB drew his fist back and began to punch Light in the face with all his might. With every blow, it got harder and harder. Light screamed in pain as Matsuda's eyes grew, shaking in the lone corner. "You. Fucking. Bitch!" BB yelled with every punch. "Beyond! Stop!" L managed to scream. BB took one more punch and threw the now beat up Light to the ground. Just when he finished, the late bell rang. Matsuda hurried over to Light who was groaning and moaning in pain. "You're sick you know that?" he said and helped Light up. "Come on Light, let's go to the nurse."

Matsuda walked by BB who held his arm out to block the path. "Tell anyone, and you'll be next" he growled letting the other go. Matsuda was out of there in a hot second, leaving the two twins alone. Beyond turned to L who still seemed to be shock. "Are you okay?" he asked walking over to him. L slowly backed up from the other. BB frowned at this and tried to step up again. L backed up farther.

"L…" BB said. "No B" L said interrupting him. "You could have killed him! What were you thinking?" "I was only trying to protect you!" BB yelled back, really irritated that his brother decided to fuse at him instead of thanking him. "Protect me from what?" L shouted back. "You've got to be kidding me" BB said in an irritated voice. "Think about it L, our dad treats us like shit! He beats us, rapes us, and even almost killed us and you're asking me why I was protecting you? I want us to be in a well protected place but instead, we ran ourselves to a second hell! How long have they been doing this?"

L bit in swollen lip and looked down shamefully. "How long have they been doing this L?" BB asked more harshly. "It doesn't matter" L mumbled. "What?" BB asked. "I said it doesn't matter!" L snapped. "Stop trying to play the protective twin mode! When we're at school, you've never cared about me! All you cared about was being popular! Everyone loves Beyond Birthday!" "Shut the hell up! That's not true!" BB snapped back walking over and grabbing L by the collar.

"Of coarse it is!" L said. "Other than dad and Light, people praise you. You are the center of this world! You're their king!" "L shut up!" BB said tightening his hold. "There are people here who loves you!" L looked up at his brother with tearful eyes. "W-What?" L asked. "I love you L" BB said quietly. "You're my brother L. I'll always love you. I'm here to protect you. From anything."

BB hugged L tightly and closed his eyes. "If anyone hurts you again, I'll-" "Don't have to Beyond" L said pulling out from his grip. "Not worth for you to go to jail." BB smiled lightly and stared at the bruised and cuts on his brother's face. He sighed and lead L to the sink. L was confused at first but followed. "What are you-""I have to clean your face" BB said cutting in. "You look horrible." "Thanks" L said with a blush dust across his cheeks.

BB pulled off a piece of paper towel and wet it in the water. He pulled it out from under the running water and carefully placed it on the open wounds. L flinched and BB rolled his eyes. "Come on, it can't hurt that bad" he said in a playful tone. "Oh yeah, you try the pain then" L said with a half smile. BB chuckled and leaned down to kiss the wound on L's cheek. "There, all better" he said with a smile. L smiled back and stood up. "Thanks Beyond" he said hugging his brother. "No problem" BB said before looking down at his watch.

He cringed as he noticed the time. "Let's get to class." He said. "We're super late." "Yeah" L nodded following his brother out to the hallway. As L walked ahead of him. BB frowned. _Those asses will pay. _He said clutching his fists._ Not matter what it takes._

**Done. Not as long as I promised but I'm sleepy so… yeah. I promise the next chapter will be long. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! And I also want to apologies for the late update. It'll be quicker next time!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 5:_

"You're late for class!" an old man said with irritation in his voice. Everyone turned around to see the twins enter in. BB smiled sheepishly and L just stared. "Sorry, we had something to do" B said as he sat in hi seat closer to the window. "It won't happen again Mr. Roger" L said, sitting in his seat diagonal from his brother.

Roger grunted and pushed his circular rimmed glasses up with his middle finger. "Very well," he said. "You're off the hook now. But next time, I'll throw a detention slip at you." BB let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head to assure the elder. Roger nodded back and turned towards the board once again.

B sighed as he slouched in his chair. He watched blankly at the front of the class, trying his best to concentrate on the lesson. It seemed not to work, so he turned his attention to his brother. L was writing down notes without a care in the world. He wore his usual blank expression, looking tenderly down at the paper.

BB smiled and sighed. L looked over at him and rolled his eyes. BB could be over protective sometimes. No doubt that if the nurse seen how bad BB beaten Light, then she'll tell the principal and he'll call them in the office, then he'll call their father who'll be at home waiting for them the return with a metal bat in his hand. L shivered at the thought. Oh how a beating they'll have for messing up his reputation. Not like he had a good one anyways.

"Alright children, we are going to do a class assignment that requires three people. Please make a group of three" Roger said. "As soon as that is done, allow one person per group to come up and get supplies." Everyone groaned as they stood up, all running to their friends. Many girls wanted to be in Beyond's group, but he simply said no, because he had no time for flirty girls. "Want to be in my group L?" a soft female voice said next to him.

L looked over to see a beautiful girl with Carmel colored hair that flowed down her back with Robin egg blue eyes and dimples that appeared every time she talked or smiled. L blinked at her with his blank look and nodded. "Sure, why not?" he said sitting right next to her. He might not have showed it, but he had butterflies on the inside.

The most beautiful girl in school, most likely in the world, anted to work with him on the assignment. "This is going to be boring" the girl said with a sigh. L let out a dry laugh and looked over at her with his panda eyes. "Why'd you say that?" he asked. "Well, first of all, I hate biology. And secondly, it doesn't catch my interest too much" she said looking down at her desk top.

Before L could reply, someone walked up to the pair's desk and stopped, looking at them both. "Hello L, Ethan" said a boy with white hair, dark eyes and pale skin. His tone was boring and mono-toned. As if he was a robot. "Hi Near" the girl named Ethan said with a big smile. L looked at her with a slight blush. How could she know Near and not him? "I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it seems like I have no one who wants to be in my group. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, first looking at L then Ethan.

Ethan smiled and patted the seat next to her while L jut nodded. Near carefully sat down, folding his legs in its usual position. "I'll go get the things we need" Ethan said before getting up. "BRB." The two watched as she walked off. Near slowly looked over at the raven with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know who that is?" he asked in the same tone. "Of coarse I do. How can I not?" L asked in his equally mono-toned voice. "Ethan Jeevas. Right?"

"Yeah. Her older brother is Matt Jeevas. School's football quarterback and student body president. *Sigh* She's the most popular girl in school" Near said pulling out dice from his backpack and began to stack them. "I wonder how you got her to work with you." L stared at the kid with his thumb pressed on his lips. He watched as the kid gracefully and skillfully stacks up the dice without one threatening to fall.

As a thought occurred to him, L frowned. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, looking at the side of the boy's head with semi hate. "Nothing. I just thought it's kind of weird. Being that you're not at all popular" Near answered bluntly, not even looking up to see the other teen's reaction. L frowned and stood up to walk to the front of the classroom. Ethan was about to return to her seat when she ran into L.

"Sorry it took so long" she said with a slight grin. "My arms are a little short so-""You don't mind if someone else joins your group do you?" L asked, cutting her off. Ethan had a confused look on her face. She blinked her blue-green colored eyes and tilted her head slightly. "Why?" she asked batting her eyes in a cute way. "I've come to a conclusion that I'd rather work alone" L said blankly as he turned on his heel to walk away.

As he did so, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist gently. He looked back only to see the same person, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Is everything okay L?" she asked furrowing her brows slightly. "What does it matter?" L asked snatching from her grip. "Near's right, I'm nothing but the loser of this school "he said softly before walking out of the classroom, not bothering to ask the teacher for a pass.

Ethan stood there for a minute then sighed softly. She looked over at Near who was still stacking dice. She frowned hen walked over to him. "Um, Near, what did you say to L?" she asked biting the inside of her cheek. "Nothing at all" he aid plainly. "Just the truth." She was about to protest until the bell finally rang. "We'll talk about this later" she said before turning around and storming out, honey brown hair flowing with each step.

*L's POV*

I couldn't help but storm out. A lot of people say that Near is the lat person you would want o talk to. Now I see why. I walked down the hallways, not too much caring if I get caught by a teacher or not. Those words were bothering me. Some say I'm good at hiding my emotions, but the only time I let them out is when I'm around Beyond or b myself.

I continued to walk until I saw a near by restroom. I simply walked to it and entered. I checked under all of the stalls to see if anyone else was there. As soon as I was done with that, I threw my backpack to the floor and sank down. Warm tears ran down my face and I searched through it looking for one thing and one thing only. The knife I carry around ever so often.

I let a small smile grace across my lips as I held the knife close to my wrist. I slowly sliced it through, letting my head fall back as thoughts flooded my mind. How did BB become so popular so fast? The only people who hated him were Light and Matsuda. Why wasn't I like him? We're twins after all. Weren't we suppose to be treated the same? I laughed at that as I continued with the slicing. Who am I kidding? I'll never live up to be like Beyond. The only thing we share is a very abusive father.

And Near was right. How am I gonna have a crush on someone when my chances of being with her was so slim. I sighed as I shut my eyes tightly. The thought hurts. I was madly in love with her. I waned her to be my first and last. I thought of her ever so often. All the other girls here dressed like sluts. She dressed classy. The way her skinny jeans hugged her lower body, and how her shirts showed enough cleavage but not too much. And her eyes were the perfect shade of teal. She was perfect.

As I sat on the floor with the knife slicing at my wrist, I felt myself get a hard-on. I was thinking about her voice moaning out my name. It was beautiful. My eyes snapped open as I heard the bathroom door open. "Shit!" I cursed slightly as I got up, heading for the nearest stall. My breathing increased as the person who entered walked towards the mirror.

"Di you hear about what happened to Light?" said a boy slight and not so heavy Russian accent. "Yeah, I heard he got fucked up!" said another boy laughing afterwards. "Who do you think did it to him?" the other asked. I looked through a crack and saw that it was a red headed boy and a blonde headed boy. "I don't know" said the red headed one. "But who ever did, I'll find out. And when I find out, I'll fucking kill him!" "How do you know it wasn't a girl?" the blonde asked playfully. "If a girl kicked his ass like that then I'll for sure talk about his ass!" the red head said before walking out, the blonde at his heels.

I knew who they were. Matt Jeevas and Mello Keehel. I slowly walked out of the stall. The thought hit me. What if they found out that BB did this? I couldn't let my brother be in danger. The bell rang and I sighed. Guess I have no time to think of what might happen to my twin.

*Normal POV*

"I like your hair! What did you do to it?'

"Do you have a girlfriend yet? If not, I'm single!"

"You are so cute! Will you go out with me?"

Those were the many comments plus more thrown out at BB. All the girls crowed him as they all chattered at the same time making it quit noisy. "Whoa, Whoa ladies. One at a time. BB can't handle all of you at one time" said a dirty blonde headed boy, throwing his arms over Beyond's neck. "How come?" one girl asked, making the chatter get louder. The dirty blonde headed boy laughed and slapped Beyond's back roughly. "Looks like you're getting popular every second" he said with a smile. BB rolled his eyes and shrugged the other teen's arm off. "Shut up A" he said playfully punching his friend's arms. All of the girls swooned until it was interrupted by another female who pushed her way through the crowd with honey brown hair.

"BB" she said with her soft voice. BB paused hitting A and looked at the girl who was shorter than him. "Yeah?" he asked coolly. "I was wondering have you seen you're brother?" she asked looking through the crowd. "Nope" BB said looking around. "Come to think of it, where is he? He's never late for this class." "I know" Ethan sighed. "I wanted to talk to him… about what Near said." "What did Near say about my brother?" BB asked with venom in is voice. "It's fine B" she said soothing him and turned. She turned back hen he thought about something. "Are you coming to my brother's party tonight?" she asked the red eyed teen. "I don't know" he shrugged. "Depends if my dad will let me."

"I'll be coming baby" A said trying to snake his arms around Ethan's waist. "Fine, you're invited" she said shoving him off of her. "And just so you'll know, I'm not one of those whores you give head to." BB laughed and A mused. "You know you want this" she said throwing a flirty smile. "No thank you. Hey girls! You can have him" she said as the bell rang and everyone flooded in, the girls chattering around A.

BB was laughing at him until a shadow of black came in his side vision. He turned his head only to see L; even more depressed looking than before. "Are you okay?" BB asked with a brow up. "I'm fine" L flinched as BB pressed his hand on his head. "Are you sure?" Beyond asked looking at his twin strangely. "I'm fine" L sighed brushing past his other half. BB frowned but shrugged it off.

As class began to start, BB leaned over to whisper something to his twin. "I'm going to a party tonight. Want to tag along?" he asked. L looked at him terrified then asked, "What about dad? He'll find out if we left." "I know" BB said. "And if he decides to punish us, I'll take it for the both of us." "You don't have to do that L asked sternly. "If that's the case, then we don't need to go at all." "Are you kidding me?" BB said. "This is a party we're talking about. Matt Jeevas' party at that!" "So?" L asked looking to the front

"So? You do know Ethan lives there right?" BB asked L rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. "Not like she notices me anyways" he said sulking. BB giggled then said, "Are you sure? She was worried about you earlier." L froze and BB laughed a little too loud. "Mr. Ryuzaki! I see that you find my class boring" said the teacher. "Sorry Mr. Mogi!" BB called back with a grin. The girls giggled and the boys high fived him on the sly. L rolled his eyes at this. Sure, they both get beat the same but not treated the same.

L looked anywhere but at his twin and caught a glimpse at Ethan. She was staring at him and she quickly turned away. L blinked then focused back to the front. Maybe, he might want to go to this party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Here's another long chapter s I hope you'll enjoy! R&R?**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Death Note or its characters. The only thing I own is my OC. Thanks!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 6_:

The bell rang letting the students know that lunch time is here. Everyone left their forth period classes and headed for the lunchroom. BB was walking side by side with L until A came along. "Hey, BB!" he shouted making L groan. "It would be nice if you quiet it down" L said in his same boring tone. "Sorry man, I'm just pumped!" A said walking backwards. "This party's going to kick ass. All the girls we can fuck, right B?" he nudge the raven. "Nice" Beyond said bumping fists. L cleared his throat to get their attention. "Oh, you too L!" A said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"No thanks" L said. "I don't want a baby at an early age." This brought A to laugh and BB to smirk. L rolled his eyes as they approach the line. "So, are you coming B?" A asked in a 'matter of fact' tone. "I don't know" Beyond shrugged picking u a tray. "It all depends." L simply ignored the conversation. L knew that BB was somewhat frightened to go anywhere. His face would hand his own ass back to him on a silver platter.

He still wondered how BB can play Mr. Popular at the same time as receiving fresh wounds almost every night. That's what L envied the most out of his older twin brother. He's so strong and open while L himself closes out the world. L jumped slightly as an impatient voice call his name. "Yes?" he asked, blinking up at his twin. "What's up with you? Come on! Let's get a seat before they're all taken" BB answered pulling his brother along.

The cafeteria was quit large. One huge window stretched across while there were stairs leading up to the second half. The top floor consists of a food court and more tables. The food court was meant for only seniors. You had to have an ID card to enter. But most seniors have juniors and sophomores as friends and invite them up so that rule was simply ignored.

The twins and A made their way over to their usual spot. In the corner closer to the large window. "I just can't wait!" A said quickly sitting down. "We know A" L said rolling his eyes, picking at a piece of cake he packed for lunch. "You've said that a hundred times already." A grinned and looked over at BB. "B, please call me before you go. I need a ride there" he said sipping his milk. L rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. BB and A continued to plan out what they were wearing as L looked down at his wrist. Small amount of blood stained his sleeve and he was happy BB has not notice.

He frowned at that then sighed. Things are all so complicated. He was interrupted by his thoughts as a loud squeak rang through his ears. He looked up to see the most annoying girl ever. Linda. "OMG! Did you hear about the party? Were you invited?" she asked loudly. L looked at BB whose eyes were clutched tight and eyebrows twitching violently. "Linda," he said carefully. "What did I say about screaming in my fucking ears?" Linda blinked then giggled.

"You wouldn't mind that tonight now would you?" she purred and turned on her heel to walk away. L looked disgusted as Beyond sweat dropped. A was laughing his ass off. "Dude, that's what I call an obsessive freak!" he said wiping the tears away. "What? You and Linda are tight now." "Hell no!" Beyond said looking terrified. "I wouldn't sleep with her in a drunken state! Hell, I wouldn't even sleep with her if the human race disappeared and the only way to bring it back was to have sex with her!"

"Sex with who?" asked a sweet voice. The boys stopped their conversation to look up. L blushed as he saw Ethan. "Hey baby" A said in a flirty way. "I don't wear a diaper so stop calling me your baby" Ethan said coldly before turning to L. "I just came over to see if you were okay." "I-I'm fine" L said turning his head slightly. BB saw this and grinned slightly. "Good" Ethan let out a sigh of relief. "You ran out of the class so fast. I was really worried about you." "You never worry about me!" A said dramatically. "Because you're annoying" she said and looked at the twins. "I hope to see you at the party tonight. And L, whatever Near said, ignore it."

With that said she turned on her heel and walked over to her awaiting friends. "What was that about?" BB asked looking at L. "It' nothing" L said standing up to dump his tray. Soon enough, the other two followed suit and did the same. While walking, BB roughly bumped into Light who was walking by. "Watch where you're going fag!" Light barked.

BB turned around and stared blankly at the other. "What did you say?" he asked with slight acid in his voice. "We don't want to repeat what happened earlier do we?" "Shut the fuck up!" Light barked. "I wasn't ready and you know it!" "Oh really? Funny, for a football player, your punches were weak" BB said in a bored time. "Beyond, not now" L said quietly pulling on the other's sleeve. "What did you say bitch!" Light screamed, ready to charge until he was held back by Matsuda. "Light, please stop!" he said tenderly.

The students gathered around chanting. BB glared at Light and Light glared back. "Whoa! Whoa!" said someone out of the crowd. Everyone shutting up, moving to the side to let the true king of the school through. A red head made his way through, stepping in the middle. "What's going on here?" he asked in a deep voice which sent chills down most girls' spines. "I'm about to kick this pansy's ass!" Light said trying to break free from Matsuda's grip.

"Cool your balls Light" the red head, Matt said. "We don't need you to get suspended. That'll mean more work on my part on the field." Light calmed down, letting himself be pulled off by Matsuda. Matt nodded and turned to face BB. "I know you're the one who beat his face in like that" he said seriously. "Let me let you off with a warning. Keep your ass away from my friends. You're popular, yes, but not all the way. You now have a hand full of enemies. Watch your back asshole." After that, Matt walked away with Mello on his heels, snapping off a piece of his chocolate bar. L sighed slightly.

He looked at Beyond who was still staring daggers at the other teen's back. His fist clutched as his teeth did the same. "Beyond-""Let's go man" A said pulling BB away. "Forget abut them. Let's get to class before we are late." BB nodded, nudging L. "Let's go L" he said. L nodded and followed after the other two.

*BB's POV*

Something inside of me snapped. I wanted to take on both Light and Matt. But I cooled myself down. I have to remember that there's one of me and two of them. To top it off, they were football players. I slid in my desk, irritated that the day was going by slow. On other days I would be happy, but today was somehow different. I can't believe I want to go home. Well, by the time we get there, father would not be there giving L and I a few hours break before our daily beating began.

The teacher went on and on about some boring shit that I was not listening to. I didn't need to. I was one of the many genuses after all. I slouched into my chair deeper until the intercom came on. "May Beyond Birthday please come to the office?" I cringed at that. What did I do this time? Everyone looked back at me. I sighed and got up, sliding across the floor. The bad thing was that Light, Matt and Mello was in this class. "Have fun getting suspended faggot" Light said low enough for Matt and Mello to hear. They laughed and high-fived each other. Jackasses.

I made my way down the hall, running into L on the way. "They called you in too?" I asked. He nodded and looked down at his feet. I sighed and slipped my hands into my pockets. "I have a bad feeling about this" I mumbled. "Yeah, me too" L said bring his thumb to his lips.

We went into the office. It was as busy as ever. Many students were helping around or talking to the consoler. We walked up to the desk were this blonde headed lady sat. She was typing away at the keyboard, acting like she doesn't see us. "Hey" I said irritated. She looked up and blinked at us. She shook her head then said, "Ah yes, the principal wants to see you. Just step into his office." I nodded, taking L's hand into my own.

I opened the door and saw some man sitting at his desk, going over some paper work. "Mr. Whammy?" I said. He stopped then looked up at me. He smiled through that snow white beard and waved us over. "Ah, Mr. Beyond, Mr. Lawliet, please come and have a seat" he said in his weird jolly-ish tone. L and I stared at each other then made our way over. We sat carefully as the old man pushed the papers aside.

"You do know why you're here right" he asked us both, looking back and forth from me to L. "Not at all sir" L answered, clearly confused. "I think I have the idea" I said firmly. "Good" Mr. Whammy said. "Then, since your brother appears not to know, I'll inform him. You are here because of the behavior you two showed today." L looked a little confused still. Mr. Whammy sighed. "One of the students came in with a horribly bruised face. His lip is busted and the bottom of his eye is swollen. Care to explain young men?" he said in a very polite manner.

L's eyes grew a he looked over at me. Oh, now he's caught up. I stared at him and sighed. I bowed my head and slowly began to raise my hand. L saw this and caught my wrist, slamming it on my thigh. I looked at him and he knew what I was thinking. It's a twin thing. "I was the one who did it to Light" he said firmly. "I had to define my brother. It was the only way." The room grew silent as I stared at L. What was he thinking?

Mr. Whammy grunted and started digging through his desk. "I see" he said mostly to himself. "Fine. I will not punish you for it since this is your first time. But I do need to call your father to inform him. And I also need you to give him this paper." He handed L the piece of paper. L took it, looking sick since the old fart said something about calling father. I wanted to help him. I was the one who beat up Light. So, why is he doing this to himself?

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day Lawiet" Mr. Whammy said dialing the number. "I'll inform your father of your arrival. Beyond, you may go back to class." "Yes sir" both L and I said together. We stood up and walked out of the office. As soon as we were in a safe distance, I snatched L by the arm and went into a supply closet.

"L, why?" I asked in a somewhat hurt voice. "I had to" L said. "To save you from father." "But why?" I asked. "I'm supposed to protect you!" "It's fine Beyond!" L napped snatching from me. "I want your reputation to be safe. If you show up tomorrow people would be talking." "I don't care!" I said with watery eyes. "You know what he would do to you! You know it! And I'm not going to be there to help you!" "What does it matter anyways?" he asked me. "I was going to cover for you anyways! I wanted you to go to that party."

I paused at the statement. He was going to risk his health so that he could cover for me? "L…" "It' fine Beyond" he said walking out. "See you after school." I watched as he left out. My heart hurting my ribs in my chest. _L… _I said to myself. _You are so selfish sometimes you bastard._


	8. Chapter 8

**Wat up people? So, how do you like the story so far? The real action starts now! It will be awesome! Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note! Me wished me did though! Just me OC!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 7:_

L finally made it home. He groaned as he seen his father's car parked in the driveway. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and walked up to the door. It was locked so he had to use his own key. He hated it because it made so much noise. The last thing he wanted was to let his father know he was home. He opened the door slowly, it making a loud creaking sound. L winced but walked in anyways. "Dad?" he said, walking slowly through the house.

He heard pots hitting each other from the kitchen. He gulped and entered seeing his father making himself lunch. "What took you so fucking long asshole?" he asked without looking. "I-I had to walk" L said in his normal voice though it showed fear. "I see. What the hell are you doing fighting at school?" the man asked, turning to face the raven. L stepped back on instinct and tensed. "I-It was s-self-""SELF DEFENES MY ASS!" the man yelled slamming the pots loudly, making L jump.

"You want to fight you little bitch?" his father asked. L saw the man grabbing the burning hot skillet from the stove. "D-Dad! No!" he said. The man swung and slapped L right in his face. "LET'S FIGHT BITCH!" he yelled. L screamed in pain as the hot surface burned the hell out of his face. L rolled on his back, crying out loudly. The man walked over and kicked the teen hard in his stomach. L gasped as little trickles of blood slid down the side of his mouth.

The man grabbed him by the hair roughly and yanked him up. He flipped him on his back. L was panting hard as the man began to pull up the teen's shirt. "Do you know how bad it makes me look?" he whispered into the weaker man's ear. "P-P-Please, d-dad!" L said. "Shut the fuck up!" the man shouted, punching L in his face with all his might. He swore he heard his jaw crack but ignored it. "I'll show you what happens if you make me look bad!" the man shouted.

He laid the hot pan on the teen's stomach. The object sizzled as it hit his flesh. L let out a scream as his body tensed lifting up off of the floor. "Shut up!" the man shouted punching the boy, pressing the pan harder on him. L closed his mouth but still screamed with his mouth closed. He shakily huffed as the pan was removed. But L knew this wasn't over.

The man placed the pan back on the stove and walked over to L. He grabbed him by the hair again and dragged him to the room. L's body was covered in burnt flesh and blood. L's eye was swollen shut and lip busted. He man threw him on the bed. He walked to the closet to bring out some things he might need. L panted heavily. Every breath was even more painful than the first. "You haven't learned have you?" his father asked.

L turned his head slowly as he watched the man pull out various things. A whip, bondages, gags. It was all there in his sight. It wasn't going to be pretty for L. The man walked over to his offspring. He sat on the bed, smirking evilly down at his son. "Looks like your day is fucked now is it?" he asked with that same grin. L closed his eyes, hating every waking moment of the presence of this man. "Hn, un" L said shakily.

The man chuckled, leaning over to kiss the teen's lips roughly. "Do you know why you're my favorite?" he asked looking into L's dark eyes. "Because you're easier to fuck with. Your brother is a little bit of a challenge. He fights a lot but I can break him. Just like I've broken you." Without warning, the man ripped L's clothes off of him.

L was shaking his head violently as the man made to tie his wrists and ankles to the headboard. L shouted out as his father snapped a whip, testing it out. "Time for your punishment" he said evilly. L shook, now completely naked. He closed his eyes shut. He hoped BB would be home soon.

CRACK!

*BB'S POV*

I tapped my fingers nervously on my desktop. I looked up at the clock and sighed heavily. It' been an hour since L went home and I'm only hoping that he was okay. This was the last period of the day, and I was more than ready to go home. I haven't noticed that my knees were bouncing up and down until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Calm down B" said A with a cheeky smile. I raised a brow with a small scroll. "Calm down? How can I calm down? I'm worried about L!" I said quietly to him. "You know the situation with our father. You should understand." "I know" A said with his hands up as if surrendering. "But worrying won't make the problem go away. We can only hope L's okay."

I groaned, angrily throwing myself back into my seat with my arms folded over my chest. I knew he was well and right. I hate it when A decides to get all wise on me. Not even a second later, the bell rang letting us all know that it was time to depart. I happily got up from my seat, practically running out of the classroom.

"Beyond" said a voice from behind me. I winced then turned around, meeting eye to eye with my teacher. "Yes Mr. Izawa?" I asked with a slightly bored expression painted on my face. "I can't help but to notice that your brother wasn't here this period" he said with a slight frown and his arms crossed over his chest. "He's not ditching is he?"

"No sir" I said, my expression of boredom clearly showing. "He had to go home early because he was sick." Smooth Beyond. Very sooth. I think he decided that he might buy the lie because he said, "Alright. Do you mind giving this to him?" He handed me some papers. I stared at it for a bit before looking back at him. "It's the homework assignment" he said before grabbing his bags to leave. "It's a paper report rubric. It has all the things that's required to be in the report. The paper's due next week."

I nodded and turned on my heel to leave. "Walk home safely Beyond!" he called out to me. "Right!" I called back, exiting the classroom. I sighed in relief as I walked over to A who was waiting for me by the lockers. "What was that about?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Homework" I simply said, throwing my locker open.

"Homework? Is it due tomorrow? I hope not. We'll be so wasted" he said with a toothy grin. "Who says I was going to drink?" I asked him, throwing my bag over my shoulders. "Wait, you're not drinking tonight?" he asked me like it was the most shocking thing in the world. "What for? I don't need to be wasted to have a good time" I said with a shrug. A's mouth was gaped open. I wouldn't be surprise if a fly went in there. I mean watching him choke might be the funniest thing of the year.

He was about to lecture me until my phone vibrated. I jumped a little, pulling it out of my back pocket. When I flipped it open, I gasped a little. A saw the small shock on my face and was seemed to be worried too. "Hey man, what's wrong?" he asked. "Shit!" I said. "I have to get home now." I slid my phone in my pocket and sprinted towards the doors.

"Hey dude! What the hell are we going to wear at the party?" A asked. "I don't know" I said back. "I might not make it." Before A could protest, I ran out of the building. I had no time to waste because my brother was in trouble. I ran as fat as I could on the sidewalk, avoiding many people on the way. I roughly bumped into someone and they cursed me harshly. I really didn't care. My brother needed me right now.

*Normal POV*

L let go of the phone and let if crash to the ground. He took a shaky breath and clutched his eyes shut. His body was aching from the previous events. His lip was still dripping blood, his back and everything else was red with purplish bruises, whip marks littering the once smooth flesh.

L groaned as he tried to move himself. His body couldn't handle the pain so he tumbled over. He hissed as his wounded back came hard on the floor. His hips were hurting painfully because his father decided that raping him would be another great punishment. The beatings stopped thirty minutes ago but it felt like the pain was eternal. He was weak. His father was strong.

He heard heavy footsteps coming towards his room and he closed his eyes tightly. "I'll be back later on tonight" said the rough man. "Don't do anything stupid!" He walked out of the room, leaving L in the slightly dirty bed. The door slammed shut, leaving L to sigh in great relief. _Beyond _he thought. _Where are you?_

As if luck was on his side, BB came in twenty minutes after their father left. "L!" he called from the front part of the house. He threw his backpack carelessly on the floor next to the door, and ran to the room. He switched on the light and gasped at the sight of his brother.

A feeling raged inside of him. What was it? Rage. Enough rage that he wanted to kill someone. Anyone.

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! I have really good reasons though.**

**Excuse: Writer's block, Hurricane Isaac hit Louisiana and my small town was suffering from the aftermath but all is good now, school started and I'm studying (I hate Civics with a passion!) And that's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Death Note. I wish I did though. L would so still be alive if a did… and Mello, and Matt would have more screen time and a lot more panels in the manga. Enjoy!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 8:_

*BB's POV*

_Splash_!

The water was running in our small bathroom. L was sitting on the toilet stool breathing heavily because I had him sitting up which was a pain to his back. I pulled the towel from under the water and wrung it out. I looked up at L with a small frown painted on my features. He looked so horrible.

I sighed and reached up, pressing the towel on his lip with slight pressure. He winced, but I simply ignored it. It was quiet. A little too quiet for my liking. L was looking off, trying to avoid eye contact with me for all costs. I sighed once more, shaking my head. "You can't avoid this forever L" I said in a stern voice.

His dark eyes looked down at me. They were empty. No emotion at all was found in those dark orbs. "Who said I was avoiding it?" he asked with a blank face. I sighed in irritation. He was slowly pissing me off. "Look, cut the attitude. If you don't want me to help you then just say it" I said, my red orbs piercing him.

L rolled his eyes and looked away from me again. "Please Beyond, you're making things much bigger then they need to be. It's nothing. It's everyday for me and-""It doesn't have to be this way!" I yelled at him. I seen him winced. He probably heard the fiery in my voice. "Why the hell didn't you fight back? Why the hell didn't you defend yourself!? He's going to continue unless you do something L!"

"Violence isn't my nature" L said sharply, looking down at me again. "You should know that Beyond." "I don't give a damn! If you have to, you have to fight to defend yourself! With you acting this way, you might end up like-" I had to stop myself.

I looked up at L who was frowning deeply at me. "What were you going to say Beyond?" he asked, voice shaking with anger. "Never mind" I said, letting my eyes fall to the floor. "What were you going to say!?" L finally yelled at me. Humph, a new one. L never yelled at me like this before. "Your were going to say that if I don't defend myself then I'll end up like mom!"

I sighed and got up from the ground. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah. That's what I wanted to say. Mom just let him fuck with her head. It's gotten so bad that he had his way with her. He fucked her off and killed her… right in front of us." I turned and walked out of the bathroom.

I angrily opened the door to our bedroom and walked in. Snatching drawers open, I looked through them trying to find what I wanted to wear for the party. "What are you doing?" L asked curiously from the door. His back was obviously fine now, so that meant the pain pills worked. "I'm going to that party" I said without looking at him. "I'm finding some clothe so that I may go. May you please stay here and cover for me?"

"No" he said plainly. I stopped my search to look at him. "What?" I asked. "I want to go too" he shrugged. "Not in the condition you're in!" I snapped. "But Ethan will be there" he said plainly. "Why would I pass that up?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I swear L was like a soap opera. "No, you're not going" I said pulling out the clothes of my choice. "My word is final."

"No, I'm going Beyond" he said. "What if I stay here? Dad might do another round on me." I sighed in defeat. "Fine" I said. "You can go. But make sure you have medication on you." "Thanks Beyond" he said with a smile. "Yeah" I said, walking away and into the bathroom.

*L's POV*

As soon as the door closed, I sighed in relief. Truth be told, my back was hurting like hell. Sure it would make since for one of us to go and the other to stay, but I couldn't stay here by myself. Not after what happened to me.

I sighed, opening the drawer on my side of the room and reached in to grab some clothes. I've never been to a party before let alone been invited to one. I'm pretty sure that Matt would be pissed to see me, but Ethan had invited me, no harm in that at all.

I limped over towards my nightstand to pull out some colon my father has given to me. He always wanted us to go out nice. Kind of ironic because of the way he treats us. Right after I pulled on some clothes, Beyond stepped out of the bathroom.

He had on an all red wife-beater shirt, black skinny jeans, and white and red converses with a white shell necklace. "Nice choice B" I stated, standing up to my full height. "Thanks. You too L" he stated, looking in the mirror to fix hi hair. "How's my hair?"

"It looks the same" I said with a shrug. "Perfect" he grinned, snatching up a coat that was sitting behind a chair. "Come on, A will be outside soon" he said before walking out of the room. "Right" I said with a sigh, following his lead.

**It's a little short and rushed, but I wanted to get to the good part. Sorry for the lateness of this story. I have two accounts and I've been working with the other one. Please review! And thanks to all of the reviewers ho have been reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello you all! Here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy and review! (Sorry that my greetings were short)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 9:_

*Normal POV*

Music was playing loudly, making the windows throb slightly. Many cars were parked, leaving no space to park. Teens were running across the street to the biggest house on the block.

As BB drove along, his eyes scanned the corners searching for a dirty blonde. "L, do you see A anywhere?" Beyond asked his twin. "No" L answered blankly. B glanced over at the panda-like teen. He had his head pressed against the glass as if he was in thought.

"L, lighten up! It's a party! Don't tell me you regret coming." "There's a 94.5% chance that you are correct" L said in a bored tone. BB sighed, shaking his head in mock shame. "Maybe we can get a couple of drinks, get tipsy. You know how drunk people act." "No B, I don't know" L said rolling his dark eyes.

Five minutes later they found a place to park. Turning the car off, Beyond sighed in bliss, grinning from ear to ear. L looked over at him as if he had lost his mind. "You worry me" he stated. "Yeah, yeah, can you pass me my gauges? I want to put them in before we go." Sighing, L passed Beyond his red gauges so that he can could put it in his right ear.

Afterwards, they both stepped out. Beyond stretched while L looked kind of frightened. "Calm down" B said. "You're so tight." "That doesn't sound right" L said with a frown. BB laughed but was soon interrupted.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" A asked. "I didn't want to go in without you!" "You could have" Beyond shrugged. "We didn't need you to stay and guide us." "Fuck you" A said. "Now come on! Time for booze and boobs!"

*L's POV*

I'm not the partying type. But it seems like B is. Well known as well. As soon as we entered the crowded house, many people greeted B. And, as always, I was ignored which was simply the way I liked it.

There was loud hip-hop/rock music playing. The smell of alcohol came to my senses, making my stomach turn. "Come on L!" Beyond shouted. "I want a beer, like now!" "Are you sure about that?" I asked loudly. "I don't want to take care of you when you're drunk!" He laughed, dragging me through the crowd. "A's in the kitchen I think, let's go!"

oooo

Surprisingly, the kitchen was quiet. Beyond pushed the door in, entering. A blush made its way on my face as I saw the person I really liked standing there. She turned when she heard the door opening, smiling warmly at us. "Hey you two! You've made it!" she said with excitement, walking over to us and hugged B than me. (That rhymed)"I was starting to get worried about you not coming." "Well, we're here aren't we?" Beyond said smoothly.

My eyes scanned what she had on. Her hair was straight with a green and white headband. She had on a strapless dress that had white on the top and green on the bottom. It looked like one of those bubble dresses. She had on light make-up and some black wedged heels. She looked nice.

"What? Not dressing like a slut like the rest of the girls here?" B asked bluntly as he walked around her to reach the beer. "That's rude Beyond" I said staring daggers at him. "It's fine" Ethan said. "I like being the odd ball. And I don't think I'll look too great in a slutty outfit."

"L think you would!" Beyond called after sipping his drink. "Beyond!" I snapped, face all the way red now. He shrugged then chuckled as he left me and Ethan alone.

"Sorry about that" I said looking at the ground, rubbing the back of my head. "It's fine" she said. "Come on, would you like to dance with me?" "No" I said. Her face fell slightly. "Oh, okay" she said softly.

I chuckled lightly as I took her slightly smaller hands into my own. "I'm not a dancer but I'll try… for you." She blushed as she smiled. "Okay, let's go then!"

*Light's POV*

I was partly drunk, dancing my ass off with some chick (What was her name again?) The whole party thing was a success, bringing me to show my true happiness through alcohol. Nothing can ruin this night.

I continued to dance as another girl snatched the previous one away. She was an annoying blonde who was obsessed over me or whatever. My eyes scanned the scene, slowly falling on something black. I frowned deeply. What the hell was he doing here!?

I pushed the blonde off, storming over to Matt who had some girl's ass grinding on him. "Matt!" I hissed, pushing the girl off of him. "What the hell man?" Matt said as slight anger took over his features. "Shut up and look" I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

He squinted slightly, trying to see what I see. "What the hell is he doing here?" I asked. "I thought you didn't invite him." "I didn't" Matt said, frowning in confusion. "Maybe Ethan invited him." "He can't stay here Matt" I said with a disapproving look.

Matt sighed, pushing away people as he walked, with me on his heels. It seemed like the closer we got to him the angrier I get. I really couldn't stand this prick. We finally made it over to him. He was talking to a few guys from the football team, which I can't see how they did it.

"Hey Birthday!" Matt called over all of the noise. The stupid kid looked over at us. His eyes were glazed over. He was drunk. "Wat up my…my peps!" he said in a slurred voice. "I fuckin' love this party! Don't be tardy for the party! Ooooh!" He giggled at his own stupidity. I rolled my eyes. Such a retard.

"Sorry man, but you weren't invited" Matt stated, arms crossed over his chest. BB blinked at him. He looked kind of confused.

*BB's POV*

Not invited? The hell I was. I stared at the two want-to-be, not too fazed that they had grumpy looks on their faces. Hehe, who uses the word grumpy anymore? I'm so hammered. I giggled at my thoughts as I swayed slightly. "You think this is a joke?" Oh yes, the Yagami dude. I don't like him. At least when people spell my name backwards… "Hey, did… did you know if you spell… spell your name backwards it's 'I'm a gay'?" I slurred.

I busted a gut, others laughing behind me. Light clutched his fists, grinding his teeth together. Oops, I think I made him mad. Not that I care anyways. Light was about to attack but Matt quickly held him back. "Calm it Light" he said. "The last thing I want to happen is that you'll have to go to jail."

"Why? He punches like a girl" I said. It seemed like everyone's attention was pulled to us. "What did you say?" Light asked angrily. "I said, you punch like a girl!"

**Cliffhanger! How did you like it? I really enjoyed writing drunk Beyond. I got the whole "Don't be tardy for the party" thing from Atlanta Housewives. (Talk about drama!) Anyways, review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright my awesome fans! I want you to know that this will be an awesome chapter! I don't have much to say but… Review!**

**I don't own Death Note!**

_Bar of Soap_

_Chapter 10:_

*Normal POV*

Ethan dragged L to the crowded dance floor. (The living room) She smiled at him then put her arms around his neck. "Uh, isn't this a fast song?" L asked a little confused. "It doesn't matter" Ethan shrugged. "Dancing is dancing." L smiled lightly as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Won't your brother be pissed if he sees us here?" he asked as he looked down at her. "I really don't care. You guys are my guest, not his." L nodded sighing slightly. "I just hope when B does get drunk, he won't be in as much of trouble." "I'm sure you can help him get out of it" Ethan said, swiping L's bangs out of his eyes.

"I really like how you have dark circles under your eyes. Reminds me of a panda" she giggled. "Yeah?" L asked blankly. "How did you get them?" Ethan asked. "Simple. Lack of sleep" L said. "I had to train myself to stay up all night because my father might-"He cut himself short.

"Might what?" Ethan asked, looking confused. "It's nothing" L said as he let her go, slipping out into the crowd. "L!" Ethan called, running after him.

*L's POV*

Too many images of my father flashed at me. And the biggest fear, him finding out about this party. I walked out of the house, finding a nice quiet place to sit and think. I sat down on a chair, bowing my head low and running my fingers through my hair. I felt tears falling down my face.

They silently dripped as I continued to cry. Years of tears held in. I heard light footsteps heading my way. I continued to sob, not caring if it was someone coming to beat me up. "L?" came a soft voice. "What's wrong?" I cried harder, not daring to look at her. She sat down beside me, placing her hand on my knee.

I finally looked up at her, seeing her beautiful teal eyes holding concern and worry. "I'm sorry for prying. I really am. I-""It's fine" I said in a low voice. "It's not your fault. Now I see why he chose me as his pry." "Who?" she asked. I sighed shakily as I looked at her. "Promise me you won't tell anyone" I said.

"Cross my heart" she said. "Well" I began. "My dad… he abuse and… rapes me." I whispered the last part. Her eyes grew slightly as she stared at me. "Oh my, L, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I really am!" "It's fine" I said wiping my face. "It was something I needed to let out."

*Ethan's POV*

He smiled lightly at me. I smiled back. In the back of my mind, I felt so horrible for what I've asked. It was probably defensive to him. I felt I was prying. "L…" I said drifting. "What about Beyond?" "My dad doesn't fool with him too much" he said with a sigh. "I guess because he's physically stronger than me."

"Where's your mom when all of this happens?" I asked. He face fell again. Damn it! I really need to stop talking! Everything I say depresses him. "She died" he said. "I'm sorry" I said quietly. "That's one thing we have in common." He looked at me. I blushed lightly when his dark eyes stared at me.

"She was killed in a plane accident" I explained. "The plane blew up." "Ethan-""It's okay" I said quickly. "Every since that day, my father engraved himself in his work. I had to step up and be the mother figure to Matt and my other brother Mikami." "You have another brother?" L asked. "Yeah" I said. "He's in college."

L looked off as if in thought. He really looked like he needed some cheering up. "Whammy's my grandfather" he said all of a sudden. "Really? Mr. Whammy?" I asked in surprise. L nodded looking at me. "He knows about what's happening. He tried to take Beyond and I in but my dad threatened to kill him if he did."

I sighed. I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand. I caressed it with my thumb, looking him in the eyes. "I wish there's something I could do" I said. "There is" he said with a blush. I looked at him, wondering what's going on in his head. "What is it?" I asked.

He blushed deeper, taking in a deep breath. "Ethan" he began. "I've liked you for some time now. Right now I could use the comfort. Can you… kiss me?" I blushed even redder than he did. Kiss him? I really didn't know what to say. It seemed my body acted before my head, like it was waiting for him to say those words.

I leaned in and kissed him with passion. His lips were soft and comforting. I deepened the kiss as I place my hand at the nape of his neck. I didn't want it to end, but we needed air. With a small pop, we pulled away from each other with small smile on our faces. "Thanks, I needed that" he said in a whisper. "Me too" I agreed.

**Sorry, I just had to do this. I really love how my OC is turning out! She was fun to write! I had to make a small fluffy scene with her and L. so cute! L usually keeps his poker face but there's something about Ethan that melts him! Anyways, please review, and the cliffhanger of the chapter before this one will come to an end.**


End file.
